Badass me, falling for Badass you
by Paul'sWolfGirl2016
Summary: What if Tobias had a younger sister who also got beaten by their father, what would happen when Tobias left her for Dauntless who does she become? She becomes the ultimate badass ready for anything that comes her way expect falling in love along the way. Follow me on my journey through my choosing ceremony, through my first day in Dauntless and through everything else that comes.


**Chapter 1,**

 **Ness's POV,**

Sat here on my bed, I was nervous today it was my turn to choose my faction. I had my Aptitude test yesterday and I got Dauntless the same as my brother, although this wasn't really a surprise to me I was still so happy that I got that answer. Tobias has been training me for this day since he left two years ago.

My life hadn't been easy in the last two years if anything they were the worst two years of my life but they made me who I am today and I wouldn't change me for the world. I was sat in the normal Abnegation clothing or so it would look like I am, underneath I had on black short short's, a black tank top that showed my belly and black healed boots that had studs on them. But I had to cover this clothing as it was against the rules in Abnegation, I couldn't wait to say goodbye to this life. I had a plan it was one I hadn't told Tobias about because I knew he would talk me out of it, but I was determined to go through with it.

See because of all the beatings I had received from my father over the years, I have scars. Scars which I intend to show everyone when I choose my faction, I would prove all those rumours to be true and leave my father to deal with the fall out. This also had me thinking back to Tobias's test and choosing day.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sitting here waiting to hear about my brothers Aptitude test was nerve wracking, never in my life was I so scared about being left in Abnegation with my father. While the outside thought my father to be a great man, me and Tobias knew different. As soon as I turned six my father started training me to be the perfect female in Abnegation, this is also the age I remember seeing my father beat the hell out of Tobias. This terrified me more than anything cause my brother is a strong person and had always stood up for me against the bully's in our school, I never thought anyone would or could take him down until that night.

That is also the night our father started beating me also, he blamed us for our mother leaving. Once again to the outside our mother was dead, but father told us she left because she didn't want us anymore he said she had gone to live with the factionless and that we were never to find her not that we tried. Me and Tobias already agreed we wanted nothing to do with a mother who could leave her children with an abusive man to be raised.

I think I'm getting a head of myself here maybe I should introduce myself and start from there. Lets start with my name, Hi I'm Venessa Evelyn Eaton, also known as Ness to well everybody who doesn't want to get punched. Evelyn is after my mother not that the name really should be used as a second name cause it doesn't go with my first name but hey my parents are stupid. I am the youngest of course Tobias is my older brother, he is sixteen today which means he has to go for his Aptitude test which in our world determines what faction we should be in.

There are five factions, Abnegation which we were born into but doesn't mean we should stay here, Erudite which is the faction for knowledge if you are curious or thrive for knowledge then this is the faction for you, Candor which is the truthful faction, everything they say is truth they can't lie even when they should, Amity which is the peaceful farming faction almost like hippies and then there is Dauntless, known as the warrior faction they protect us, monitor outside the wall and they handle the factionless who challenge their roles in the factions.

The test is there to determine which faction suits our personality, I knew without a doubt no matter what Tobias got he would be leaving Abnegation and me. We had a saying that was beat into us, Faction before blood. Yeah sounds crazy right because it is, I love my brother more than anything and would die for him, to some people that would say I am going against everything the laws state. Which I suppose I am but me and Tobias have always been there for each other and we always would be. We had been through to much in life together not to be.

My father thought he would be staying in Abnegation to follow in his footsteps but there is no way that would ever happen. And I would support Tobias in his decision, our father Marcus Eaton is the leader of us all, along with a few others from Abnegation who sit on the board with him. There is the Priors Natalie and Andrew with their children Caleb and Beatrice. Our parents always pushed us together wanting us to be friends but that would never happen. Beatrice always followed my brother around like a lost puppy thinking one day he would fall madly in love with her, which would never happen and Caleb, well he is far to much Abnegation for our liking. Always telling us to help people or that it should be natural and how well he thinks our father is doing blah, blah, blah. Whenever he opened his mouth me and Tobias would walk away.

We don't mean to be rude and we are nice people, but Caleb and Beatrice Prior had, had a perfect upbringing and to them life was perfect. Me and Tobias knew different.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my father slamming open the front door, which had me jumping in surprise and shivering in fear. Whenever my father was like this you could guarantee a world of pain was coming.

"Venessa get down here"

Yeah, a world of pain was coming my way, I walked out of my room slowly hoping Tobias would be home soon, so my father wouldn't do anything. But the slower I walked the angrier my father became, I heard him pacing the living room floor.

"Venessa hurry up now or so help me"

I sped up and got down stairs, turning the corner into the living room. He was there pacing between the sofa and the coffee table. I could see the anger on his face, the grim line of his mouth, the flaring of his nostrils, and the way his eyes kept darting everywhere.

"Yes, father?"

"Why the hell haven't you started dinner yet? Tobias will be home soon and his going to be hungry after his test. Get your ass in that kitchen now"

With that he back handed me across my face, my head snapping to the left with the force. My hand went up to my cheek feeling the sting, I didn't even turn to look at my father just walked into the kitchen and got preparing dinner. He didn't normally hit me around the face because it was hard to hide the bruises, being in Abnegation we weren't allowed any make up, so I couldn't cover face bruises. He normally hit me where I could cover with clothes, so this was a rare occasion for me.

The food in Abnegation was as plan as the life, we weren't allowed sauces, or seasoning we had everything plan. No meat, nothing that wasn't grown by Amity was allowed, so normally we had vegetable broth with bread made by Natalie Prior.

As the broth was simmering Tobias came walking in through the back door. He looked at me, smiled then looked again no doubt seeing the bruise already forming on my cheek. He came over to me and cupped my face placing his forehead onto mine.

"Why did he do it this time?"

"Because I never had dinner prepared for you"

He just shook his head, kissed my forehead, mouthed later and walked into the living room. We would discuss his results later when father was sleeping, this is how we discussed everything father never liked us to talk about things while at the dinner table so I knew he wouldn't question Tobias.

Thankfully I was dishing up as father walked into the kitchen to see if it was ready, I picked up all the bowls like a trained professional balancing the bread bowl on my arms as well. I walked into the dinning area, placing fathers bowl then Tobias's bowl. Father believe men should always be served first and women last.

We sat in silence eating with the occasional glare from my father to me. Once we had eaten, I collected the bowls and washed them up placing them back in the cupboard where they belonged.

I walked into the living room to see father had fallen asleep, I walked over shook him awake and helped him to bed. Once done I was in my room, sitting on my bed when Tobias walked in. He sat down on my bed which had me turning to face him, I sat with my legs crossed and hands folded in my lap. Tobias leaned forward and took my hands into his smiling at me.

"I got Dauntless"

I knew he wouldn't get Abnegation, but knowing and actually hearing were two different things. Hearing it broke my heart cause I knew after tomorrow I wouldn't see Tobias again until it was my turn to choose my faction. But no matter how much it hurt me or would destroy me to say goodbye I would make sure he left because he didn't belong here and not only that but with him being in Dauntless father would never hurt him again. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was going to tell me he was staying so before he could talk anymore I spoke up.

"You have to go, Tobias this is your chance to get away from father for good. You can't stay just for me, I'd never forgive myself for letting you do that."

He was shaking his head at me, but I wouldn't let him win this not this time. I moved forward and grabbed his face, I knew I had tears in my eyes.

"It's ok, we both knew this day was coming. I get to have my turn in two years, I'll be fine. You have to go you can achieve so much in Dauntless, if you stay here you will do nothing and you know it. You can't stay here for me please go"

He could see the determination in my eyes, I wouldn't let him stay not for me. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again looking at me, he had tears in his eyes at this point.

"This is what's going to happen. I'll deflect, I'm going to choose Dauntless. But this is not going to be the last time we see each other. Its going to be hard but we will do it, we can sneak out three times a week and meet somewhere, somewhere different each time so we don't get caught. But this is not goodbye do you hear me Venessa Eaton?"

"I hear ya brother bear"

With that we hugged, he held me so close and tight that for tonight I knew I was safe. He slept in my bed that night as we had fallen asleep while talking about things and getting plans made. I woke up before everyone the next day and just stood at the side of my bed looking at Tobias for a while memorising his face.

I then heard my father start to wake so I rushed downstairs to make breakfast. After breakfast it was time to go, I would be going as I am the daughter of Marcus Eaton leader. I was dressed in the usual Abnegation attire of a grey dress, with horrible boots that barely fit me, my hair was pulled back into a bun as was the rules for Abnegation.

Tobias was dressed in grey trousers, white shirt and a grey jacket, with horrible dirty boots. We walked out of the house, waiting for father where we then pretended to be the perfect little family. I had lopped my arm through Tobias's and completely ignored father, I knew I would pay for it later but right now I didn't care as this was going to be the last time I saw my brother for a long time.

We got to the building the ceremony is held in, me and Tobias walking straight in and going to our seats in the front row of the Abnegation section. We sat down and waited for everyone else to take their seats, while this was happening I held onto Tobias's hand like he was my life line.

Before long the ceremony started, it went in alphabetical order so it wouldn't take long for father to call Tobias to the front. I looked him in the eyes and mouthed the words I love you brother and he did the same, tightening his hand slightly so I knew he was there.

"Tobias Eaton"

This is it, this is where we say goodbye. I let go of his hand and he stood up with a confidence I hadn't seen before, he walked onto the stage stood in front of father and picked up the blade. He cut into his hand, looked father in the eyes and put it over the Dauntless bowl. I could see the anger in fathers face from where I was sat so I knew tonight I would be in more pain then I had ever known.

My father said the words, like they were poison on his tongue.

"Dauntless"

I could hear the whispers all around me, the unhappiness of people, the disgust in Abnegation at Tobias's decision. I heard them, but I didn't pay at mind to them my eyes were on Tobias who looked at me as he walked over to the Dauntless section who were cheering for him, I could see from the look in his eyes he knew father would punish me for his decision and he was worried about me, so I just smiled at him. I mouthed the words, I'll be ok, I then said I would see him later as planned at our secret spot.

After a few minutes father called order to the room and everyone shut up, he carried on calling names all the while I could hear the anger in his voice, Tobias kept sneaking glances at me, so I kept the smile firmly in place even with the fear I held in my heart.

 **AN, So I'm not sure if I remember from the books or film if they mention Eric's surname so in my story his surname is going to be Zane.**

Father continued calling names and shouting out the names of their factions, he was getting angrier as the session went on. I knew all he wanted to do was get home and beat me, he would do this to the extreme tonight as Tobias had gone against him in choosing Dauntless. See father had always told us from an early age that we would always be in Abnegation it was our duty to stay and do what he does. As we got older we both knew that Abnegation was not the place for us, we wanted more then what they had to offer. We were both survivors and we needed to express that not fight against it. I was bought out of my thoughts by father calling a name, I didn't pay attention until I saw him stand on stage. He was from Erudite but he was pure sex on legs gorgeous, something inside me snapped at this point I'm not really sure how to explain it but I wanted this man.

"Eric Zane"

He had gorgeous blonde hair, and you could tell he had muscles under his clothes, I had yet to see his eyes but I just knew they would be the most amazing eyes I would ever see. He like Tobias had a confidence about him, one that none other would be able to imitate. He picked up the blade, sliced his hand with no hesitation and put his hand over the bowl of his chosen faction. Which turned out to be the same as Tobias's

"Dauntless"

Once again Dauntless cheered, the ceremony was over. Before we could all stand we had to say the usual spill

"Faction before blood"

Yeah, like I've said before utter bullshit no way in hell would I put anyone before Tobias and I knew he would do the same for me.

I stood at the same time as everyone else, but my eyes were on Tobias and his were on me, we said everything that needed to be said through our eyes. Tonight when we met up we would make plans for the next time we would meet. I would ask Tobias to train me as well, I knew now that Tobias was gone father would beat me more than ever and we more force and power then ever I just hoped he didn't leave bruises on my face to much. Thankfully no one had said anything about the one on my cheek from last night but if they saw more bruises on me then they would ask and I would tell them because I want them to know so they know what kind of monster my father truly is.

I was bought out of my staring by my father grabbing my arm, to anyone looking it would look like he was helping me but I could feel how tight he gripped me, I would have a bruise there tomorrow. I pulled me out of the ceremony room and dragged me along with him all the way back home. Not talking to anyone on the way, he pushed open the front door, slammed it shut then threw me against the wall which had me banging my head against it.

He stood right in front of me, and all I could see was pure evil. He then hand his hand round my throat pushing me into the wall even more, he grip so tight I couldn't breath my eyes opening so wide in surprise, pain and fear.

"This is all your fault you little bitch. How dare you go against me, what will the people say now? They already believe I shouldn't be leader this is just going to prove to them they are right."

He then banged my head back into the wall, pulled his hand from my throat and punched me in the stomach, this had me bending over in pain and gasping. He gripped my hair and pulled so hard, that he pulled a handful of hair out of my hand which had my eyes watering.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch"

Then he backhanded me again on the same cheek as last night, this had me crying out in pain which had him even more angrier then before he never liked us to make noise when he beat us.

He grabbed my hair again and dragged me into the living room, he threw me onto the coffee table where I hit my face into the corner, I could feel the blood running down the side of my face already so I knew he had cut me. He kicked me in the stomach, pulled me back up by my throat and stared into my eyes.

"I'm going to make you wish you begged Tobias to stay. Get yourself cleaned up"

Then he threw me to the bottom of the stairs, I knew better then to linger so I pulled myself up and went straight to my room. I knelled on the floor and ducked under my bed to grab the first aid kit, I sat on my bed grabbed the mirror I kept under my pillow. I saw that I would have a black eye, cut just above the eye, split lip, bruises around my neck and many more there is no point in naming.

I cleaned myself up and just sat on my bed for a while thinking about everything, I would have two more years of this before I could actually leave and I couldn't wait for that day to come. I had obviously thought about running away but that would ruin my future and I wasn't going to risk that for my father. As it started getting dark I made my way down stairs into the kitchen and got dinner ready. It was almost ready to be dished up when my father walked back in from outside. He took one look at my face and sneered, yeah like it was my fault that I had all these bruises on my face you bastard.

"The Priors will be joining us for dinner this evening, with Beatrice and Caleb."

"I don't think we have enough food"

"Then I suggest you make more or give them your helping."

With that he just walked away, its not hard to make more broth but I wished he had told me sooner. I just kept my mouth shut and put more food on, it was almost boiling when the door knocked, I knew better then to answer it so I got the bowls out and dished up. I was putting all the bowls onto the table when everyone walked in, the first thing Andrew did was mention my face.

"Oh Ness that looks painful what happened?"

Inside I was screaming at him, "what the fuck do you think happened asshole? You've all heard me screaming before and never done a damn thing to help so fuck off prick. There was even stories about the beatings me and Tobias had suffered through but none of you believe it because you think my father is perfect when his nothing more then a child abuser"

But all I said out loud was,

"I fell down the stairs, I'm ok thank you"

But I could see it in their eyes, they all knew the truth but didn't want to do a damn thing about it. Bastards. Nothing more was said on the matter after that, instead they turned the talk to Tobias and how he had shamed Abnegation and father and how they hoped when the time came I would be staying here to prove the rumours all wrong. Like hell I would be.

"Yes, Tobias is dead to us! I can't believe that betraying little bastard did this, all his done is make the rumour mill talk more"

This had me fuming, I knew I would pay for it later but I didn't care, how dare they all sit here as if they don't know the real reason this all happened. I jumped up off my chair which had it flying into the wall, and everyone looking at me in shock expect my father who looked at me in rage.

"How dare you all sit here talking about Tobias like its all his fault. You all know what the truth is yet you act is if nothing happens behind these closed doors, thinking it will go away and stop. You've heard my screams, you've heard me begging my sick twisted father to stop yet did nothing! Tobias left because it was the only way he would survive, if he stayed here father would kill him."

I then walked out of the house, slamming the door on my way out it was past curfew for us Abnegation as were my fathers rules of course but I didn't care. I walked past everyone, them all staring at me with that knowing look of theirs but none of them do anything about knowing.

I got to the abandoned buildings just before the Dauntless compound, I saw a figure standing by the wall and knew it was Tobias so I ran to him and jumping into his arms which opened as soon as he turned around saw me. I held him tight, I never wanted to let him go but he pulled away looking at me. I knew the moment he clocked my face because his jaw clenched and I could see the pure rage in his eyes.

He put his hands carefully on my cheeks, tipping my face into the light so he could see me clearly.

"This is all my fault"

"No, its mine Tobias please don't blame yourself, you know what father is like. I'll probably get worse when I get home, father invited the Priors round and I may have told them what father had been doing to us"

He raised his eyebrow,

"You may of? Or you did?"

"I did, they were sitting there blaming everything on you and I got so mad that I just flipped. I told them that they all knew what was going on but choose to ignore it, and then I ran out and came here"

"Ness,"

I just shook my head,

"Don't I know ok, you have to start training me Tobias I have to be able to at least fight him off"

 _ **End of flashback**_

That was the day I learned to kick ass, Tobias said I was a natural. I couldn't wait to start my life in Dauntless, not only for me but to see Tobias as well as that gorgeous man meat Eric Zane.

I was bought out of my musings by my father calling me down the stairs, I could feel the anger in him the want to force his will on me but it wasn't going to happen. I was leaving and I couldn't wait.

"Ness get your ass down here we need to leave"

I was down stairs and out the door before he could say anything else, unfortunately we had to walk with the Priors I still couldn't stand either of the siblings both of them were petitionous asses. But it seemed my father was still trying to push us together.

"Your going to sit with the Priors today at the ceremony"

"Whatever"

I just carried on walking, don't care who I sat with just get the ceremony going. We got to the ceremony hall, walked in and was stopped by Janine Mathews,

"Ness nice to see you again"

"You to."

She then looked to Andrew and Natalie, so I just tuned them out didn't care what they had to say I just wanted this to start. We all sat down and Janine did her spill then it was my father who started calling people. Once again I tuned out until it was my turn,

"Venessa Eaton"

Show time, I stood without hesitation, walked down to the table picked up the blade looked my father in the eyes, sliced my hand and held it over the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless"

He choked the words out, I could see the pure rage in his eyes and knew it would only get worse with what I was going to do next, I slammed the blade down on the table smirking at my father I turned around to face the room and with my head held high I shouted out to all of them.

"You want prove his your prove"

I then pulled my Abnegation clothes off, showing them my clothes underneath and all the scars my father had left on me. I turned back to my father and looked into his eyes, and said.

"Faction before blood"

This had Dauntless repeating what I said, Abnegation was still in an uproar, Erudite looked possitvely giddy, Candor looked like they wanted to give me truth cerum and Amity looked like they were high. Me I made my way over to Dauntless who stood cheering me on, I took a sit that a guy gave me and then looked back at my father who was still stood in shock.

He calmed the room down and got back to business, me I just tuned out until I heard Caleb Prior get called, this I sat up for, I wonder what the golden child will choose.

"Caleb Prior"

He made his way down to the table, sliced his hand, held it over a bowl and

"Erudite"

Well fuck me sideways and call me a donkey, the golden child is leaving mummy and daddy, I wonder what his precious sister will choose.

I looked over to the Priors and saw the absolute shook on their faces, Abnegation was whispering amoungst themselves.

"Beatrice Prior"

This should be good, she did the same as the rest of us just with more hesitation.

"Dauntless"

What the fuck is she doing? Does she really think she can survive the training that the Dauntless do? This I have to see.

She took a sit next to me, I looked at her in and actually smiled at her for the first time in well forever.

"I think now we can be friends"

She looked at me in shock

"What?"

"You heard me Tris"

"My name is Beatrice"

"I know but you can change it now, and I really think you should and Tris is so much cooler then Beatrice"

"Oh thanks"

With that I nodded and stood, it was time to go. We made our way out of the ceremony hall, once outside we ran. I could see Tris was a little out of her element so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me, until we got to the train bridge, I let go and started climbing

"Come on Tris"

It took her a while but she started climbing, I got to the top and stood waiting for her, yeah I didn't like the Abnegation Beatrice but maybe I could get to like Tris. I knew what was coming from here, I once again took Tris's hand and ran.

Bring on Dauntless my friends.

 **AN, ok so here is chapter 1 of a new idea I had, let me know what you think. if you like it let me know should I continue?**

 **Love ya**

 **V**


End file.
